Wishes (Deseos)
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: —Dice: "el leprechaun que encontraste te concede tres deseos. ¿Qué es lo que vas a pedirle y por qué?"


Steve levantó la vista de la pantalla de la computadora para asegurarse que Grace estuviese todavía en su sitio. La vio tocando sus labios con la punta del lápiz, su expresión curiosamente pensativa.

No era la primera vez que se quedaba en la oficina con ellos pero sí era la primera vez que Danny había tenido que dejarla allí. Un caso de DPH, uno de los últimos en los que había trabajado, se había reabierto por nueva evidencia y Danny había sido llamado a presentar su testimonio.

—Puede quedarse con nosotros, Danny —le había asegurado Steve.

Sabía bien que la otra posibilidad era que Grace regresase a la casa Edwards y Danny tuviese que tolerar alguna recriminación de Rachel en un día que removía muchas memorias y Danny necesitaba nada de eso.

Grace, por supuesto, no se había negado y obedientemente había seguido a Steve a la oficina antes de acomodarse en el sillón más grande. Estaba rodeada de hojas de papel y lápices de colores.

—¿Estás dibujando, Gracie?

La respuesta tardó un momento en llegar. —No.

Steve volvió a mirarla. El mismo gesto pensativo estaba todavía fresco en su semblante.

—No suenas muy convencida.

Una pequeña risita le iluminó la cara. —Es para una tarea de la escuela. Un ejercicio de escritura para el día de San Patricio.

—¿Un ejercicio de escritura sobre el día de San Patricio?

Grace asintió. —Dice: «el _leprechaun_ que encontraste te concede tres deseos. ¿Qué es lo que vas a pedirle y por qué?»

—¿Y cómo vas con eso? ¿Qué le quieres pedir?

—Mamá dice que pedir un unicornio no es muy creativo, que todos quieren unicornios.

Steve se rio.

—¿Y qué te dice tu Danno?

—Dice que darme ideas es hacer trampa.

Típica, _típica_ respuesta de Danny.

Si bien Danny era terriblemente protector de Grace, hasta el punto de resentir la idea que estuviera en el océano, en realidad Steve nunca lo había visto oponerse a la idea si esa algo que nacía de Grace.

Seguramente no podía decirle que no a la pequeña.

Aunque, considerando el comportamiento general de Danny, parecía que le costaba dar negativas en general.

—¿Qué tienes hasta ahora?

Grace parpadeó por un segundo y miró la hoja que estaba en su regazo.

—¿Te vas a reír si te lo digo?

Steve hizo una pausa para controlar su expresión.

—No me voy a reír —aseguró, solemnemente—. No se lo voy a decir a Danno tampoco.

Grace se rio otra vez, la alegría en el sonido palpable en el aire.

—A Danno siempre le doy mis ensayos cuando los termino, tío.

Steve se preguntó si alguna vez había tenido ese tipo de relación con su padre. Si Mary había gozado de ese tipo de atención paterna que Grace recibía a diario.

Su trabajo era asegurarse que Danny volviese a casa para su hija. La pequeña no tendría que sentir las faltas que ellos, que Mary y él, habían padecido cuando su madre falleció, cuando su padre los envió lejos.

—Aún me tienes que decir que escribiste. ¿Cuáles son tus deseos?

Grace titubeó por un momento. —Me gustaría que nieve aquí en Hawái, no en la montaña, sino como nevaba en Nueva Jersey... O en Nueva York. Muchos de los niños de la escuela no conocen la nieve.

Steve podía pintar Honolulu en blanco en el ojo de su mente. —¿Te gusta la nieve?

Grace se animó con su interés. —¡Sí! Siempre hacíamos guerra de nieve y jugábamos hasta tarde.

—Apuesto a que Danno extraña la nieve también.

—Él está mejor ahora —confesó—. Le gusta estar aquí con ustedes.

Steve se apuntó ese dato para más adelante. Su compañero no era reservado con sus opiniones, con Steve no lo era, pero era cierto que había suavizado alguno de esos bordes crudos que antes estaban afilados y marcados.

—¿Tienes algún otro?

—¡Cantar con Miley Cyrus!

Steve sintió que su boca se arqueaba en esa idea. —¿Cantar con Miley Cyrus?

Grace se lanzó en otra detallada explicación de por qué quería participar en los conciertos y cuál sería su rol. Steve sonrió a través de toda la explicación, enfocándose en recordar los pormenores. Reunir información era una tarea de suma importancia después de todo.

—Así que por ahora tenemos... la nieve en Hawái, por un lado. Y estar en un concierto con tu cantante favorita...

—Me gustaría nadar por todo el océano también. O volar, o... ¡O tener un súper poder!

—Podrías ser una superheroína y tener mucho de esos poderes —dijo Steve, porque ese era un deseo infantil que también había echado frutos en su niñez—. O tal vez podrías, no sé, fabricarlos. Como hace Batman.

Grace sonrió, diciendo que ella sería Bombón, de las chicas súperpoderosas porque así podría vestirse de rosa, y que también le robaría algunos poderes a otros de sus héroes favoritos para tenerlos con ella.

Steve sacudió la cabeza. Estar con la pequeña Williams era una forma segura de estar de buen humor. Estar con Danny también lo era, aunque por razones totalmente diferentes. Grace era una niña tan dulce que era imposible que el ambiente no cambiase en su presencia.

—¿Y esos son todos?

La cara de Grace no cambió de inmediato, pero Steve notó que algo en sus ojos se apagaba un poco, una chispa de alegría se opacaba hasta perderse.

Steve se enderezó en su silla, en súbita alerta, y esperó. Ninguna otra palabra lleno el espacio en su oficina.

—¿Gracie?

Ella se encogió un poco y se entretuvo mirando su cuaderno como si las hojas susurrando. —Me gustaría que Danno viviera conmigo... Conmigo y con mamá.

_Ah_.

No había visto venir eso.

Supuso que debería haberlo imaginado, considerándolo todo, pero no lo había hecho.

Alejó la silla de su escritorio para salir y caminó al otro lado de su oficina, hacia donde estaba Grace, para sentarse junto a ella.

—Me gusta Stan —dijo. Parecía que estaba respondiendo automáticamente—. Él es bueno conmigo y además mamá no discute tanto con él como discute con Danno a veces...

—¿Pero? —incitó.

—Pero ella no sonríe tanto como cuando estábamos con Danno, tampoco.

Dudaba que él fuese la persona indicada para esa conversación pero él le había asegurado a Danny que podía cuidar de Grace y eso era lo que haría. Grace necesitaba decir lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y Danny, y en eso sí tenía certeza, no necesitaba escucharlo. Él no iba a poder escucharlo sin sentirse responsable. Culpable, inclusive.

—Sabes que tanto tu mamá como tu papá te adoran, ¿verdad, Gracie? Ellos te quieren muchísimo.

Grace parpadeó un par de veces con rapidez. No parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar pero el tema era angustiante para ella. —Sí.

—Tu papá también extraña mucho vivir contigo y con tu mamá. Pero-

—Pero ellos peleaban mucho también cuando estaban juntos y no querían seguir así, lo sé.

Steve asintió, apoyándose en el sofá un poco más. —Saber una cosa no cambia como nos sentimos con eso. Está bien que extrañes a tu papá, que quieras estar con él.

Los grandes, tristes ojos de Grace se fijaron en su rostro. Y, para su sorpresa, se veía muchísimo más triste que antes.

—¿Extrañas a tu papá, tío Steve?

Él era terrible para estas cosas.

—Lo extraño. Mucho. Y a mi mamá también.

Steve vio que Grace dejaba todas sus cosas a un lado y se lanzaba hacia adelante para abrazarlo. Sintió que un vago recuerdo serpenteaba por su pecho en el afectuoso gesto y parpadeó un poco en la memoria. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había llorado por una pérdida pero las emociones turbulentas que habían despertado desde su regreso estaban allí, a la espera.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, _kala_. Son cosas que... —murmuró—. So- Solo quiero que sepas que está bien que quieras a tus papás y que quieras que estén juntos. Está bien que te guste Stan y que igual quieras vivir con tu papá... Uh, yo... ¿Quieres que te diga cuál sería mi deseo?

—¿Cuál es tu deseo?

—Seguro quiere un tanque de guerra para su uso personal.

Grace se alejó un poco para mirar a la puerta y luego saltó para correr a los brazos de su padre. La sonrisa divertida de Danny tenía una nota de inquieta preocupación mientras se inclinaba un poco para atrapar a su hija entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se fijaron en Steve, pesados. Cuestionando.

—¿Todo está bien, monito? —preguntó.

—El tío Steve me estuvo ayudando con mi tarea.

—Eso escuché —dijo Danny, volviendo toda su atención a su hija—. Y no lo apruebo en absoluto. Me parece recordar que tu tío estaba trabajando cuando me fui.

Steve puso los ojos de blanco.—Tú me controlas mucho más que la gobernadora.

—¡Ja!

Danny le sonrió a su hija. —¿Por qué no vas a saludar a tío Chin y a tía Kono, cariño? En un rato nos vamos.

—¿Podemos ir a tomar un helado antes?

—Tuviste un helado.

Grace sacudió la cabeza y Steve reconoció el tono en su voz porque lo había escuchado ya en el partido de fútbol en el que se conocieron. —No con mis tíos de Five-0.

La risa de Danny flotó por un momento.

—No, con ellos no, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no les preguntas a Kono y a Chin si tienen planes?

—¡Sí!

Danny esperó hasta que Grace abandonara la oficina para mirar a Steve de vuelta. Se inclinó sobre el sillón para juntar las hojas que Grace había desparramado.

—¿Y bien?

—Me gustaría ir a tomar helado con ustedes, Danno. Sabes que Gracie me invitó.

—A mi hija le llaman sutil. Y era obvio que ibas a venir porque nunca pierdes la oportunidad de hacer que pague algo para ti —Danny levantó una ceja—. Sabes que no te estoy preguntando por eso, Steven. ¿Qué pasó mientras me fui? Grace tenía los ojos llorosos... ¿Hiciste llorar a mi hija, McGarrett?

Steve suspiró. Era pésimo en esto.

—No era mi intención. Me preguntó algo sobre mi papá... Y lo siento, Danny. No sabía cómo-

La expresión de Danny se arrugó y sus manos, siempre presentes de su discurso, se congelaron en pleno movimiento. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Creí que estaban hablando de la tarea de escritura.

—Sí, estábamos... pero, ya sabes, era sobre los deseos.

—_Steve_.

Alzó una mano en respuesta al tono. —Danny... no. Solo, no. ¿Está bien? Sé lo que vas a decir y no es necesario. Grace me hizo una pregunta y yo respondí.

Danny lo observó por un largo rato, un gesto indescifrable pintado en su rostro, y se rio.

—Eres algo más, McGarrett —le dijo. Algo en su estómago dio un vuelco en el tono afectuoso que inundaba cada una de las palabras de Danny y en la sonrisa que amaneció en su cara para acompañar ese tono—. Es tu día de suerte. A pesar que seguramente no terminaste lo que estabas haciendo, te dejaré agregarle chucherías a tu helado.

—Me saqué la lotería —respondió Steve burlonamente.

* * *

**Kala**: _princesa_.


End file.
